Aperitif
by 97emilylc
Summary: This is not Fan Fiction per say, I am writing out word for word the Hannibal series. Each chapter will be a scene. I fully expect this to take forever, but I have a lot of time until season 3. Enjoy!


Chapter 1

****Warning! This is not an original fan fiction! This is just the "writing out" of episodes of the television show, "Hannibal". I really wanted there to be a book version of this show but there isn't, so I thought I would just type one up. This isn't going to deviate from the show at all, it is just the tv show on "paper". I hope some people enjoy it through my eyes and through this medium. Enjoy!****

Uniformed policemen and labeled FBI officers swarm around the entrance to the Marlow residence. Blood pooled in a hallway. An arterial spray stains the wall near a home security system. Two police officers close and zip a black body bag containing a man, and begin to slowly push it out of the foray. A woman lays on the floor, motionless and pale. She is nicely dressed, but casual enough to not draw too much attention. Her light pink button up shirt is tarnished with a large maroon stain reaching from her neck down to her hip bone. Her khaki pants are not blemished, which is nice.

The constant movement drew the stark contrast to a man standing in the middle of all the commotion. He isn't dressed like a professional, just a man who looks like he wandered in off the street. His eyes stare straight ahead, not at any particular person or thing, and certainly not at anyone's face. The constant noise of the crime scene began to dull to a deep buzz. He took a breath in, and released it slowly, closing his eyes. His own heart beat throbbed in his ears.

A pendulum within his mind began to sway, back and forth, back and forth. Slowly erasing the fowl and terrifying things that taint this loving home. The woman on the floor was back in her place, and so was the man. The blood was drawn back from the hallway puddle and the arterial spray on the wall. The man slowly backed away from the house until he was deep in the woods. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath inward. The deep buzz in his ear suddenly grew loud and sharp as he jogged forward. Leaping onto the front porch and kicking the bright red door inward, the man strode into this house. He stood in the hallway with is gun pointed at the stairs, waiting. A man came sprinting down the stairs, hearing the door being kick open. He makes eye contact with the stranger who entered his home, just as this stranger shoots him.  
The shooter speaks boldly, "I shoot Mr. Marlow twice, severing jugulars and carotids with near surgical precision. He will die watching me take what is his away from him. This is my design."  
He lowers his gun and glares over his left shoulder. The woman is frantically pushing buttons on the house alarm, glancing up to look at the intruder as he approaches and raises his gun. He shoots her swiftly, then lowers his gun.

"I shoot Mrs. Marlow expertly through the neck. This is not a fatal wound. The bullet misses every artery. She is paralyzed before it leaves her body."  
His eyes glance swiftly to her wound then to he face.

He continues,"Which doesn't mean she can't feel pain. It just means she can't do anying about it. This is my design."

He slowly approaches Mrs. Marlow. Her eyes stare forward as she lays motionless on the floor. Her shirt is stained and a neat puddle is forming around her. The man walks over to the house alarm and presses four buttons. A man's voice speaks over the system.

"This is DDX Security. Who am I speaking with?"  
The man looks up. The world around him resumes to the crime scene, men and women bustling around like bees.

The man speaks to no one directly,"I need the incident report for the home security company." A man clad in FBI apparel hands him a file. He opens it a flips to the desired page.  
"This was recorded as a false alarm. There was a false alarm last... week."  
He looks up from the file, with realization in his eyes.  
"He tapped their phone."

An overweight, bearded man wearing a hard hat was called in to check the telephone pole adjacent to the Marlow's home.  
"Yeah, it's been tapped." He yelled down to the officers below.

Suddenly, the house reappears with the puddle of blood and the arterial spray. Mrs. Marlow is motionless and pale on the floor once again. The man is standing next to the home security system. A man speaks through it,"This is DDX Security. Who am I speaking with?"  
The man is standing with his phone in his hand. He presses a button on the phone and a cheerful Mrs. Marlow speaks through it, "Theresa Marlow." She responds to the security company.  
"Can you pleas confirm your password for security purposes?"  
"Tea kettle."  
"Thank you Mrs. Marlow. We detected a front-door alarm."  
"Yeah, sorry about that."  
The man with the phone inhales and closes his eyes, as if this causes him physical pain.  
"Is there anyone in the house with you at this time, Mrs. Marlow?" The DDX Security man continued.  
"I'm just here with my husband."  
"Do you require any further assistance?"  
"No. Thank you so much for calling."

The security company hangs up. The man with the phone lowers his arm and stares at the corpse on the floor.

"And this is where I gets truly horrifying for Mrs. Marlow."

****I think I like this format of scenes being chapters. Sorry if I get the tense wrong in spots, the crime scene within Will's mind is kinda in the past but not...**  
**I would love any tips or just observations you may have!****


End file.
